


On a summer night, the final fireworks shoot into the sky.

by f1re_fly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kageyama Tobio/ Miya Osamu, Minor Kinoshita Hisashi/ NIshinoya Yuu, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Osamu is a good brother, POV Multiple, Pls forgive any mistake, Son of Apollo Hinata, Son of Hermes Atsumu, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1re_fly/pseuds/f1re_fly
Summary: "Whatever the destiny is." Hinata begins "I'll face it with you."Hinata pulls away and starts walking down the hill."You come?" Hinata asks extending his hand.Atsumu takes it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	On a summer night, the final fireworks shoot into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlight/gifts).



> Hello! I decided to write a PJO! Au because I love the Riordanverse and idiots in love. The title is from the YASOBI song on your prompt request! English is not my first language, please, forgive any mistake. I did my best in this fic, so, enjoy it!

The Greek gods exist. Greek (and Roman) culture didn't disappear, it simply moved along with the Western culture. Today, it's in the United States. Greek gods have children with humans. These children are called demigods or half-bloods, so you must know some of your history classes or Hollywood movies. These demigods can live in the world or go to a summer camp called Camp Half-Blood where they are safe from the monsters and train, if they wish, to ( ~~survive~~ ) be a hero. If you are near Long Island, you can stop by and look. This place is where a love story among many others takes place...

  
\---  
As a son of Ares, Kageyama Tobio knows many things. Most of them were about warfare issues; such as the various types of martial arts, weapons, war strategies and the best models of motorcycles. However, Kageyama was illiterate in the art of love. He had heard that war and love were linked in a special way; however, even after so long, he still couldn’t fully understand it. The first, and last time, he asked Oikawa, son of Aphrodite, about the subject, he only showed him his tongue as he pulled his lower eyelid with his index finger and left for the forge.

  
So, when Kageyama notices that Hinata gets excited, he sighs, babbles, shouts louder and his face turns red every time he sees and spends time with Atsumu Miya from Hermes' cabin, he wonders if his friend is in love. According to the book that Tsukishima lent him once about the physical reactions of love, Hinata had many symptoms of this "disease". So, like a good friend according to _The Good Friend Manual_ that Ushijima gave him, he decides to ask him.

  
"Hey, dumbass," he says one afternoon, as they sit on the lawn by the lake drinking flavored milk, courtesy of Nishinoya, after a canoe race.

  
"What?"

"Do you like Mi- Atsumu?" asks Kageyama, correcting the name at his request. According to Atsumu, after being almost eaten (both of them) by a sea monster last summer, Kageyama could call him by his first name.

  
"What?!" Hinata screams, dropping his milk carton and spitting out some of the strawberry-flavored liquid. "Who told you?!"

  
Kageyama snorts and gives him a smug look, as if it were obvious, though he is proud of his great discovery. He never would have imagined it. His powers of observation must be on a par with those of Tsukishima by now.

  
"It's an obvious thing," struts Kageyama.  
  


Hinata says nothing, just keeps looking at the grass with a scowl. Kageyama is about to follow step two of the manual, when a naiad, a spirit of the lake, interrupts them.

  
"The boy is right. It's a no-brainer," says Nametsu Mai wagging her ponytail backward. "Everyone knows it but him. He's a little dumb, but he's cute too."

  
"WAAAAH!" shouts Hinata, dropping his back onto the grass and covering his eyes with the palms of his hands. Beyond that, Yahaba looks at them badly for interrupting their nap.

  
Kageyama's dreams of beating Tsukishima in the next riddle and guessing contest fade away before his eyes.

  
"Now, clean up your trash or he won't know about it for you," says Mai in a sweet voice, but with a threatening aura.

  
Hinata stands up to shout a: _Yes, ma'am!_ with Kageyama.

  
The naiad enters the lake again, and the two boys pick up the boxes and straws from the grass.

  
"What will you do now?" Kageyama asks, referring to both: the present moment and the situation with Hermes' son.

  
"I'm going to hit the target..." answers Hinata with that intense look.

  
Kageyama grimaces, not knowing what else to say. He'll have to go over his manual again. However, before he can think too much, Hinata jumps up and starts running as he screams:

  
"The last one to get to the shooting range owes the other popsicles!"

  
Kageyama gets up and runs too, screaming that that was cheating, and forgets about the love issue before he gets to the shooting range.  
\---

  
"Point for me!" exclaims Hinata with a triumphant smile. "It looks like someone will have to buy popsicles and that someone won't be me.

  
Kageyama clicked his tongue and sets the bow aside.

  
"Your father is the god of archery... of course you were going to win. Kageyama replies with a pout and his wounded pride. He can hear his father scolding him for saying such a thing. Kageyama apologizes mentally and promises to train his skills further.

  
Hinata puts his hand over his mouth trying uselessly to hide his mocking smile.

  
"Kageyama~," says Hinata swinging on his heels. "You mean I'm better than you at something?”

  
Kageyama explodes and throws himself forward to shake Apollo's son strongly by his shoulders. Hinata backs away as he laughs at his friend, so he doesn't realize that someone else is entering the shooting range until they collide with a body.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hinata says before turning and coming face to face with Atsumu Miya. Hinata strangles a scream and his cheeks turn red. "Atsumu, I'm so sorry!"

  
Atsumu gently holds Hinata by the shoulders so that he stabilizes and doesn’t fall.

  
"Is nothing," Atsumu responds with a smile. "What were you two doing?" he asks, amused, still not letting Hinata go.

  
"I just wanted to teach him a lesson ..." Kageyama replied with a grimace.

  
"He wanted to hit me!" Hinata exclaims dramatically moving a little closer to Atsumu's body looking for protection.

  
Kageyama watches Atsumu's cheeks get covered with a light pink powder.

  
"In that case, I will have to defend you, Shouyou ..." Atsumu replied seriously as he looked into Hinata's eyes. Kageyama fidgets, he thought they were playing games. The son of Ares preferred not to fight Atsumu Miya if it was not necessary, since he was someone very skilled in various types of combat and light feet.

  
The boys' eye contact lingers until Futakuchi's voice yells for them to get a room as he walks past them towards the pegasus stable. Kageyama wonders if fighting in a room would be feasible. He preferred to fight in the combat arena or the open field.

  
Atsumu and Hinata break away and look down, embarrassed.

  
"Did you come to practice with the bow, Atsumu?" Kageyama asks after a moment when Hinata didn't say anything. The redhead was just playing with his hair, wrapping it around his index finger over and over. Kageyama had told him that he needed a cut, preferably done by his sister Miwa, but the shorter one had refused.

  
"Ah ..." Atsumu replies with a guilty look and scratching the back of his head. "Yes, I think so. I mean yes… I'm just not very good with the bow and I wanted to ask someone from cabin seven if they could help me… "

  
Kageyama frowns. The last time he saw Atsumu with a bow was the week before in a contest with Bokuto to see who could get through the apple on Kuroo's head without piercing his eye or head. Atsumu did it easily. However, Bokuto did not, as his arrow hit the paw of a satyr who was five meters away. The three boys had gotten a good reprimand from Chiron, the camp's activities director. Because of this, Kageyama doubts that Atsumu was bad at archery. He may not be as good as other Apollo boys, but he is not as bad as Bokuto. However, Kageyama decides to keep quiet. The only plausible explanation is that he wants to improve his skills and that is to be admired.

  
"I'm from cabin seven!" Hinata exclaims with a new twinkle in his eyes.

  
"Will you help me?"

  
"Of course!"  
  


Kageyama feels that he is not welcome in his new training exercise. Ares's son tried not to take it personally. However, Kageyama doesn't leave, he just walks away from a little. Dinner would be less than an hour and he doesn't want to kill time solving the math exercises Yachi gave him. But he doesn't want to go back to cabin five either since, if Daichi sees him lying on his bed, he would scold him and have the whole cabin cleaned. So, at the end of it all, Kageyama stays at the shooting range. To practice and to wait for lunch.  
\---

  
Kagayema realized three things while at the archery range. The first one is that he needs to strengthen and toughen his fingers since the bowstring hurts him, the second is that Hinata's flirting is lousy (although he is not one to talk about) and the third is that Atsumu might also be in love with Hinata.

  
All was good at first. However, as more time passed, Hinata became more and more nervous and began to speak in verse. If Hermes' son noticed, he said nothing. Atsumu wasn't far behind either, as the jokes he told weren't funny, but despite this, Hinata laughed as if they were the cleverest jokes on the planet.

  
Everything got worse when Atsumu didn't place his elbow in the correct way that Hinata indicated and the redhead stood behind him to position the arm correctly. Even though Hinata was at least six inches shorter than Atsumu, he managed to speak directly into the taller man's ear causing him to tremble from head to toe. Kageyama didn't think it was because of the wind it was doing that July day.

  
Atsumu released the arrow and hit the target. The two boys high-five and froze again, looking into each other's eyes. By that point in the game, Kageyama just rolled his eyes. The practice continued between incomplete verses, bad jokes, and blushes for a few more minutes until it was dinner time and Atsumu had to go to The Big House before going to the dining pavilion.

  
"I loved practicing with you, Atsumu!" Hinata said, "You’re an excellent student!"

  
As Hinata bent down to grab his bow and quiver, Kageyama witnessed Atsumu squeezing his shirt right over his heart while making a very funny face. However, a moment later, when Hinata stood up, Atsumu pulled himself together and gave him a goodbye wave and then ran to The Big House.

  
Kageyama returned the bow to the bow loan officer, as he didn’t want to go to his cabin at the shooting range and ran to catch up with Hinata.

  
"That was ..." Kageyama starts saying.

  
"Pathetic?" Hinata covers his flushed cheeks with both hands.

  
 _Yes,_ mean Kageyama, but instead, he says:

  
"No, it was illustrative ..."

  
"What the hell does that mean?"

  
"I think you have a chance ..." Kageyama answers sincerely.  
  


"Do you believe it?" Hinata screams, waking Kunimi from Hypnos' hut who was asleep on his way to the pavilion. Kageyama gives him an apologetic look.

  
"Yes."

  
"For real?" Hinata starts babbling "that relieves me because Atsumu is so funny and cute. The last summer ..."

  
Hinata's dithyrambs about Atsumu, and the adventures they lived together, continue for a few more meters to the fork between the huts and the road to the pavilion. So, for the third time in his life, Kageyama is grateful to meet Tsukishima. Although this was not a life and death situation, Kageyama would rather listen to the claims of Athena's lanky son than listen to Hinata babbling about his crush for five more minutes.

  
"I have a few things to talk to Tsukishima, see you later."

  
Kageyama heads to Tsukishima and leaves Hinata alone, who keeps talking despite not having anyone to listen to him. The claims and sarcasm of Athena's son are present as soon as he sees Kageyama approaching.

  
"Thank you." Kageyama thanks when arriving at the pavilion.

  
Tsukishima frowns.

  
"You're so weird" Tsukishima says as he takes a seat next to his brothers at Athena's table.

  
Kageyama goes to his respective table and after taking his plate with pizza, he heads to the bonfire to burn some for the gods. In every meal, each demigod must burn the best piece of food on their plate to please the gods.  
  


_For Aphrodite. Please help Hinata with Atsumu and help me to understand a little more about love._

  
The soft smell of meat, fruit, and chocolate rises to the sky. Kageyama hopes that his offering will please the gods. He returns to his table and takes a seat next to Goshiki, who hands him a bouquet of fresh grapes. They don't talk much, but they understand each other well.

  
In his position, Kageyama has a direct line of sight to table eleven. He doesn't see Atsumu but catches the eye of his twin, Osamu. Although Osamu and Atsumu were twins, after spending time with them, Kageyama can see how different they are. While Atsumu was gold, Osamu was silver. Osamu salutes at Kageyama and he panics. He looks down at his pizza, embarrassed. _Why is he embarrassed_? Kageyama gets distracted by talking with Daichi, Kiryu, and Gao about the recent models from the hunting knife catalog at _Hephaestus Shop_ and doesn't think about Osamu's smile, at least not for the rest of dinner.

* * *

Hinata immediately regrets after the words are out of his mouth. Asking Kageyama for advice on how to show someone that you like him is the last thing he would do; however, he was desperate.

  
Hinata had asked an expert on love affairs, Oikawa, who told him that sweets and chocolates were a good option. So, he commissioned Argus, a giant man with a hundred eyes who oversees the camp, some chocolates the next time he drove into town to sell the strawberries that they cultivated in the field. Hinata had sneakily left the chocolates on Atsumu's bunk along with a note for him to see in the amphitheater. Hinata was waiting outside the amphitheater while repeating a love haiku that he had read in a book, since, according to his father, this is how boys were conquered, when Atsumu arrived at the place. Hermes 'son showed up without chocolates and in a bad mood about a fight with Sakusa from Hades' cabin. Hinata mentally struck herself for not having remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves. In the end, Hinata said nothing to him and let his brothers hog him for the staging that Semi was directing. The chocolates and haikus didn't work.

  
The second time Hinata tried to declare herself, it was with the idea of his mentor, Bokuto, who told him that a great show of strength and bravery would win the heart of whoever his crush was. That was how he conquered Akaashi from Aphrodite's cabin. Hinata didn't want to face any monster or Titan or go down to the Underworld if he didn't have to, but she trusted Bokuto and followed his loving training steps. Hinata didn’t mention Atsumu's name although he suspected that Zeus' son already knew it, since he had noticed how they had gotten closer since last summer when they had to save the camp together. Bokuto was very kind regarding his privacy and he appreciated it. Many took Bokuto for someone with muscles and no brains, but Hinata knew he was someone very smart and kind. Despite the good intentions of his mentor, the idea (which Hinata never knew what it was) didn’t go well, Hinata almost died on the lava wall. Fortunately, Hinata only got a half-charred eyebrow and a broken finger. That ended with Bokuto, Hinata, Lev, and Tsukishima (who was just passing by, but was involved anyway) washing dishes along with the harpies.

  
Hinata wanted to believe that the third was the charm, so he wrote a sonnet with the help of his brother Himekawa, since Shirabu had refused, who assured him that a well-recited poem with background music in front of Hermes' cabin at sunset it would give the desired results. Hinata tasked Himekawa to prepare everything and be ready for it by sunset. If all went well, Hinata would have a boyfriend (at least he hoped) before dinner. However, Hinata arrived a little after the set time as Chiron called him to the Big House due to a disaster that had happened in the Arts and Craft Center. Hinata ran as fast as he could, past the forge and the armory, earning some rude words from the sons of Hephaestus and Ares, to quickly reach cabin thirteen. In summary, yes, someone had gotten a boyfriend that night, but it wasn't Hinata. It’s said that a lucky Kinnoshita, upon presenting himself with a lyre outside Hermes' hut, was hugged (knocked down) by an enthusiastic Nishinoya who claimed that he knew it was he who had left chocolates earlier and was now taking him a romantic serenade. Kinnoshita didn’t deny it. Hinata was now angry with his brother, who, although doing all his chores, was still not worthy of hearing any word from Hinata.

  
Hinata is taken out of his thoughts by Kageyama's pass of the volleyball. They both practice a few passes in the court while their friends arrive for a game before dinner.

  
"My grandfather used to say" Kageyama begins. “That food was a great way to reach people's hearts. You could try something like that ... "

  
Hinata thinks about that as he returns the ball to his friend. What would Hinata do? Cook him some packaged goods from the Camp Store over a Greek fire on a makeshift grill? Nymphs and harpies are the ones who have access to the kitchen and are also very suspicious of their duty. Hinata doesn't think they would let it pass if it wasn't to wash dishes. Also, he isn’t very skilled at cooking.

  
"Don't look at me like that, dumbass." Kageyama exclaims with a frown "You are the one who is desperate!"

  
Kageyama throws the ball in his face.  
  


"Who are you calling desperate? You, moron!"  
  


Before the fight can go any further, the boys who would play volleyball with them arrive. Both. Kageyama and Hinata, call off the fight and promise to kick their respective butts in the game.  
\---

  
"Why don't you just tell him?" Kenma asks Hinata as they walk to the pavilion.

Hinata's team lost the match even though the final point had been greeted with his face so the ball wouldn't fall. His brother, Yaku, made fun of him even though he gave him a “healing slap” after the match. Hinata has a feeling that Yaku just wanted to hit him. He had thrown a tantrum, but after being lectured by Kita from Hecate's cabin (although he swears he was enchanted with some kind of magic) he managed to calm down and went to Kenma to thank him for playing with him as a setter and talking about of his love life. Hinata had told Kenma all about his situation in the hope that Athena's son could give him some advice.

"It is not so simple!" Hinata exclaims.

"Why not?" Kenma asks again.

Hinata groans and tugs at his hair.

He hates when Kenma answers questions with more questions. It always made him feel foolish, although that wasn’t his friend's intention. Since Kenma could put everything in simple terms and thus, he could understand things that he had not before. Kenma looks up from his book, Hinata didn't know where he got it from since a few moments ago he was playing volleyball, and says:

"I'm sure he'll say yes even if you plead at the pegasus stables."

Hinata laughs gratefully. Both for Kenma's friendship and for having a peaceful summer that year. Perhaps his fourteen-year-old self would be mad at him for not being involved in a great adventure; however, he had learned the hard way that he must take care of his body and learn the basics better if he is to be worthy of being called a hero. He is extremely happy that his biggest concern at the time is how to declare himself to the boy he likes and not fight monsters or follow prophecies that would likely send him to certain death.

Now that he thinks about it, everything he'd done to plead had been someone else's idea. Hinata had been influenced by Oikawa, Bokuto, and even Himekawa and hadn't done anything genuine that came out of his heart. Hinata has been at the camp for a month and a half now and he doesn't want to waste any more time.

Atsumu would be of age next year and that would probably be his last summer at the camp since it was possible that he would move to New Rome —A city where demigods can settle and peacefully live their lives free from monsters— because his twin would move there too, at least that's what Hinata had heard. In their training and walks together in the last month and a half, Atsumu had mentioned that he would still visit the camp even if he went to live in New Rome. Hinata knew it wouldn't be the same, but he smiled and said he was happy for him. Hinata was a year younger than Atsumu and half as skilled as him, so he still had a lot to learn. However, he wanted to take that risk to be able to be together since they didn’t know, unfortunately, how much time to live they had left for the profession he had chosen. Hinata would strive to be worthy of being with Atsumu If his feelings are reciprocated as Kenma and Kageyama say, Hinata doesn't want to spend any more time without being with Atsumu. If they aren’t reciprocated, then he can overcome it alongside his friends while training to become a great hero.

"Kenma, thank you very much," Hinata says with a bright smile.

Kenma smiles back and goes to sit at Athena's table.  
\---

Upon reaching the dining room, Hinata goes to Himekawa, who is already in line for the bonfire, and receives a plate with barbecue and fresh fruit. The guys behind, glare at them, but Hinata gives them an apologetic smile and no one says anything. When his turn comes, Hinata throws a bunch of grapes into the fire. Smoke rises to the sky and Hinata thanks the gods for being blessed with amazing friends and peaceful summer.

  
Dinner is going normally and Hinata is feeling fine. He even hands Kinnoshita a napkin when he asks for it. Hinata tells Himekawa about his declaration plan. It would be after Semi's staging next Saturday, maybe he would order some fireworks to Hephaestus sons or maybe he would invite Atsumu for a ride on the Pegasus. Hinata was still not quite sure what the final idea would be, but he was sure it would be something fun and unforgettable. The son of Hermes deserved something special and beautiful like him. Hinata would do his best, no longer make his previous mistakes again. Hinata hadn't finished dinner yet when Chiron's hooves echo through the place. Everyone immediately shuts up.

  
"Campers." begins "as everyone knows, the game of capture the flag was suspended due to certain mishaps with Artemis's huntresses the first week of the camp ..." Chiron looks at Dionysius' table and both Terushima and his brothers look more interested in their soda glasses that in the conversation. Their father, who was the camp manager and the god of wine, Hinata recalls, had given them a good spanking.

  
Hinata remembered the mishap. In summary, a capture-the-flag game was held in honor of the departure of the hunters, who had arrived a few weeks earlier and now had to leave. Hinata hadn't been present when it happened since he was at the other part of the forest, but Kageyama told him that it had been something ugly that involved grape jelly, dolphins, and lots of silver arrows.

  
"However, Mr. D and I" thunder is heard in the sky. Chiron raises his glass. “We have decided that it would be good to have a friendly competition. So, the game of capture the flag is officially allowed again. "

  
Everyone lets out a roar of victory, especially the Ares table.

  
"Ares's cabin will command the red team and Athena's cabin the blue team." Hinata feels the joy turn to tension in anticipation of the game. Everyone had missed playing. Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting it himself, as it was one of his favorite activities in the camp, yet he had kept himself busy honing his bow and medical skills and with a certain inhabitant of cabin eleven. “They have all week to prepare. The game will be on Friday after dinner. Later, we will have the traditional singing session in the Amphitheater. "

  
Everyone raises their glasses and toasts the next game with soda. Hinata can't wait. If Hermes and Apollo's hut are joined in the same team, Hinata can convince whoever recruits them under their banner to put him and Tsumu together somewhere strategic. This would be beneficial to both winning the game, as they were both very skilled, as well as spending more time together. It was perfect.

\---  
Hinata's plan withers because of Semi and Shirabu. Semi is the head of the cabin; however, he is too busy with the staging of his original work that will be the day after the game to participate in that capture.

  
"Sorry, Shou." Semi apologizes as he adjusts the wardrobe next to Aphrodite's cabin. “I am very busy with this. But I have told Shirabu to take over this time. Why don't you go with him to see how it goes? "

  
Hinata pouts, but nods and heads back to him hut as he hears Semi complain about Hyakuzawa's height from Hephaestus cabin.

  
Hinata doesn’t find Shirabu in his cabin, but in Athena's with Tsukishima. Hinata approaches them.

  
"Idiotshima! Brother!" Hinata says arriving next to them.

  
"Who said that?" Tsukishima asks teasing Hinata as she looks around, pretending not to see anyone at his height.

  
Hinata clenches his fists but behaves because his older brother is next to them.Shirabu shoots him a weary gaze at Tsukishima, who straightens up and clenches his jaw.

  
"Hello, Shouyou," says Shirabu. Hinata notices some dark circles in his eyes. His brother had set out to be a doctor and had been studying current medical books for weeks, as well as manuscripts and old notes that Asclepius had given them the previous summer. Hinata makes a mental note to talk to him later about his sleeping habits.

  
"Semi told me to come with you to discuss the capture of the flag teams!"

  
"In fact," begins Shirabu "I just allied with Athena's cabin ..."

  
Shouyou smiles. Even though Tsukishima was an idiot, his and his brothers' strategies were brilliant.

  
"Please don't smile so much, you will blind me ..." Tsukishima says with a face as if he had smelled the pegasus stables before washing them.

  
Hinata makes a face, but that doesn't wither his good humor.

  
"May I ask who _our_ allies are?" Hinata remarks ours to the chagrin of Athena's son. Normally Hermes' cabin was with them so this was their chance to hint that it would be a good idea to pair him up with a certain warrior from cabin eleven.

  
"All the children of the _new_ gods" Tsukishima began, not wanting to say _minors_ so as not to upset them. “Plus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Apollo's cabins. Each one will be left with one of the big three children. We will have Bokuto and they will have Sakusa "

  
"What?!" Hinata exclaims, his smile falls. "Hermes won't be with us?"

  
"No." Tsukishima says with a grimace, she doesn't like the idea either. “Ares offered to join the first and they accepted. In return, we have Iris, Hypnos, Nike, and Hebe. "

  
Hinata's stomach drops.

  
"Is there a reason why you want to be with them?" Shirabu asks after closing his eyes for a minute as if he had fallen asleep.

  
"No, nothing ..." Hinata replies playing with the hem of his orange shirt.

  
Tsukishima squints at him for a moment, but then sighs and adjusts his glasses.

  
"Good. I will go see Daichi tell him that they will have Hephaestus in exchange for you. "

  
"We were with them originally?" Hinata asks, his eyebrows rising above his bangs.

  
"Yes," says Shirabu playing with his fringe. "But I asked Tsukishima to change."

  
Hinata wants to grab his brother by the shoulders and shake him.

  
"Why be with Saltyshima when we could be with the others?" Hinata says to his brother, angry that they ruined his plans. He knew he was being spoiled, but I couldn't help it.

  
Shirabu gives himself away when he looks at Ushijima, from Nike's cabin, walking with Goshiki towards the dining pavilion. Shirabu lowers his head, trying to hide a blush. Hinata understands.

  
"I think we have a better chance of winning with cabin six ..." says Shirabu.

  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes and excuses himself to pass. Hinata wants to be angry with his brother but cannot as they both wanted to be with the object of their affection. Hinata is not angry, but if he tells his brother in a stern voice to go to sleep or he will give all his books and notes to Athena's boys. Shirabu looks at him in horror, but then nods and goes to his hut after gently ruffling Hinata's hair.

  
Hinata would have to rephrase his confession plan as he thinks about how to defeat the blue team. Hinata smiles as love is a battlefield and he is good at battle.

* * *

  
As a younger brother (for eleven minutes at least) Osamu believed that he would have certain privileges over Atsumu. The younger brother was always the spoiled one, he was the one who had to be cared for and protected. However, this was not the case for Osamu, as he was the one who consented (although he would never admit it) to Atsumu. He was also the one who cared for and protected his brother, even if Tsumu was an idiot.

  
"There, there ..." Osamu comforted his twin.

  
Atsumu was still face down on the floor of his cabin. Osamu was a bit disgusted since the boys always came in with mud-stained boots and tennis shoes and they weren't the winners in the weekly cleaning inspection ...

Atsumu said something but Osamu didn't listen because his brother´s mouth was glued to the floor.

Osamu sighed.

"Everything is your fault," Osamu claims to Suna, who is on the top bed of the bunk making Osamu's pillows levitate.

Suna snorts.

"Blame this idiot for taking too long to declare himself to the little sunshine," Suna says throwing a pillow at Atsumu's head with a flick of his wrist. The pillow bounces off the blonde head. "That he was slow isn’t my fault."

  
Osamu has a grimace because Suna is right. Osamu remembers the first time they saw Hinata Shouyou at the camp. Both brothers had arrived at the camp after a very busy school year even though they were only fourteen years old, and they found the new campers already settled and recognized by their divine father. Atsumu took an immediate interest in Ares's son, Kageyama Tobio, and vowed to defeat him and be a better warrior and hero than him, and completely ignored Hinata who also wanted to be a hero. Atsumu's surprise was great when the little shrimp managed to take down Atsumu and made his team won the red team flag with great skill, in the first game of Capture the flag. From then on, Atsumu had shown to be interested in Hinata, although Osamu only believed that his abilities would increase his chance of having successful missions and achieving consecration as one of the best heroes of all time since his brother was like that. selfish and idiot. However, Osamu was wrong since later he saw a spark in his brother's eyes the day when he promised Hinata to be the best heroes of all, not before being the same old shit and swearing that he was going to defeat him first.

  
Osamu and Atsumu had been through a lot together, but after Osamu had been injured when they fought a manticore two summers ago and decided that the hero's path was not for him, Atsumu had been very bad. He had the kind of vision that they would be Romulus and Remus (in the Greek version and without the tragic ending) maybe even Apollo and Artemis, but Osamu smashed those dreams into a million pieces. Atsumu took a long time to forgive him. Things were tense and awkward even at school and their mom’s home. However, last summer he was entrusted with a great quest along with three other demigods, among whom was Hinata, where Atsumu was able to make peace with his future and Osamu. Osamu remembers being very happy to see his brother make more friends, aside from Aran, Kita, and Suna, and no longer be a complete idiot. Osamu would bet a lot of onigiris that Hinata Shouyou had a lot to do with it.

  
Osamu firmly believes that he realized his brother's infatuation long before he did. Back to their first meeting and confrontation, Osamu remembers being pressed against a tree trunk, struggling with Kageyama in a tug of war of swords, when he saw an orange flash knockdown his brother and put his sword to his neck while kneeling over him. Osamu was busy and distracted, but not so much that he didn't notice the expression of disbelief and the brief gleam in his brother's face and eyes. Osamu believes that it was at that moment that his brother fell at the feet of Apollo's son. However, his belief was affirmed each time Atsumu and Hinata stayed practicing with the sword together until late in the combat arena even though Atsumu didn’t practice with anyone other than Osamu, Aran, or Sakusa. Also, when he gave Hinata the last s'more and allowed him to go first to the fire and the list of kind and selfless little actions went on and on.

When Osamu had asked Atsumu about this, his twin brother had only said that it was part of cultivating good future heroes and companions to defend Olympus and fulfill his dream. Osamu didn't buy that. Sometime later, the time Osamu had gotten hurt, Atsumu confessed that he was afraid since one line of the prophecy that he had been given was that he could never love anyone without hurting that person or himself. On that mission, his brother had been injured. Atsumu then blamed himself for the manticore wound Osamu had received and even past injuries, like the time that Aran, after meeting them and going on a mission with them, had been buried under a volcano and had barely come out alive. Osamu gave him a big bang on the head to stop saying stupid things and had made a promise that he would be the happiest twin regardless anything. Osamu told his brother that if he wanted to win this time, he had to stop worrying about things like fate and start challenging him and change him or resign himself to never being happy and losing to him. Atsumu had accepted that and Osamu saw how his shoulders relaxed from no longer having such a heavy load on them. Osamu didn't know how much burden had been on his brother all that time, but he was glad to lighten it even a little.

Yet there they were now, with a depressed Atsumu to hear from Suna that he heard from Komori that he had heard from Alisa she had heard from Koganewaga that he had heard Hinata say that he was going to declare to someone soon. Before that statement, Atsumu was about to go to the Arts and Crafts Center to finish a secret project (Osamu knew it was a scale sculpture of Shouyou, which was not even made by him but Yachi, daughter of Iris, in exchange contraband art supplies). When Atsumu heard that from Suna's mouth, he tangled in his feet and tripped over the board that had been loose since they arrived at the camp. Atsumu fell flat on his face with a thud. Osamu laughed out loud. Suna just a little. It would have been more fun if Atsumu had rejoined, however, he hadn't and had just been left lying on the floor.

  
"I'm out." Suna said after a while in silence, jumping off the bed and landing gracefully on the floor. Suna only took one long step, stepping over Atsumu's body on his way out.

  
"Good luck on your date with Komori," Osamu sneered, a little just to annoy Suna and a little to avenge Atsumu.

  
Suna showed him the middle finger before leaving the cabin.

  
"Come on, Atsumu." Osamu said, lightly kicking his brother's side with the toe of his shoe. "Don't you have to go to the Arts and Crafts Center?"

  
Atsumu didn't reply. Osamu was filled with fury and got up from the bed where he was sitting.

  
“Are you going to stay there forever? I knew you were an idiot but not that much. Either you can get up and do something about Hinata or you can just lie there like a fucking coward. I'm going. I don't want to keep seeing your pathetic figure on the ground. " Osamu left the cabin stepping on his brother, who only let out a protesting groan. Osamu knew it had been tough, but sometimes his twin had to stick his head out of his ass to act. Osamu hoped he would, just this time.  
\---

  
There was an unspoken rule in the Camp Half-blood about not interacting with the enemy (the opposing team in capture the flag and in some cases the Romans) if you didn’t want to be accused of treason and sentenced to wash the toilets for a month. They once found Inuoka from Demeter's cabin helping Lev from Aphrodite's in the strawberry field days before the game, and Demeter's son was sentenced for a month for Athena's cabin. In revenge, Aphrodite and Athena's cabins (although they were on the same team as Demeter's) were full of grass and ripe tomatoes. Osamu was glad to be on the same team as Kageyama. And even if he wasn't, he would have invited him to eat with him anyway.

  
Osamu is outside The Big House, a large portable grill stove spread out next to the sunbathing chairs Mr. D and the satyrs sometimes used when they needed to relax. Osamu was preparing some dishes for a tasting (for which Keiji Akaashi and Yuki Shurifuku from Aphrodite's and Dionysus's cabin respectively had kindly offered themselves) for Kita so he could see if he was ready for his next exam in New Rome so he could study. a culinary career and one day start his restaurant.

  
Osamu had commissioned that stove-grill with the Hephaestus boys, and it worked like a charm. Osamu had brought spices from home and commissioned Argus to buy the most expensive and difficult ingredients he couldn't get in the camp, of course, in exchange for skewers of meat. Osamu also had to bribe Chiron with some spice cream so that he could cook outside The Big House. Osamu's little test had been very expensive.

  
Osamu saw Kageyama by chance. Hermes' son was chopping up some vegetables when he saw Kageyama leaving the volleyball court.

  
"Hello, Kageyama," said Osamu waving the hand that held the knife.

  
"Hello." Kageyama greeted back as he approached Osamu's table.

  
"How are you?" Osamu asked looking down at the vegetables.

  
"Fine, I guess."  
  


Osamu laughed. It was surely very boring for Kageyama, as for Atsumu (although not so much since he was spending it with Hinata or practicing) not having a mission or a great threat to stop. Osamu was more than grateful that his life was not in danger that summer.

  
"And you?" Kageyama asked nervously scratching the back of his head with his left hand.  
  


"Good. I prepare some dishes for my next exam. "  
  


"Do you have a rice and meat test?" Kageyama asked, greatly interested in a steak on the table.  
  


Osamu laughed again.  
  


"Well, no. “Osamu moves some vegetables that he was cooking. "A great chef in New Rome said that if I passed a test at the end of the summer, he could accept me into his kitchen, even though I'm still seventeen."

Osamu remembers the face Atsumu had made when he said this to him. If Osamu passed the test, he would leave a year earlier than planned. Atsumu hadn't been happy about it, but after a long walk through the woods, he had said that he was happy for him and that if the chef didn't accept him as an apprentice, he was an idiot. Osamu slapped him on the forehead and promised to be the first to be served in his future restaurant.

  
"That's great," Kageyama says. "I hope you do very well."

  
The boy begins to walk away from Osamu.

  
"Where are you going?" Osamu asks with a raised eyebrow and suppressing the panic in his voice as best he can.

  
Kageyama returns and Osamu sees a cute grin on his face.  
  


"I assumed you were busy, so I was going to leave you alone going to the armory ..." Kageyama explains with a frown.

  
Osamu checks his rice cooker while saying:  
  


“I don't care if you stay. You could even try some of it cooked and tell me what you think. Well, if you want and you are not busy ... "  
  


 _Oh my god_. Since when was he dumb like Tsumu?  
  


"No, I don't want to be a nuisance," Kageyama says even though his eyes are fixed on the meat and vegetables on the table.  
  


However, his stomach betrays him, and he growls loudly. Osamu laughs and Kageyama blushes. In the end, Kageyama nods and goes to sit on a beach chair.

  
Osamu continues to chop and move things with his wooden spoon.  
  


"So." Osamu says cutting the silence "Were you playing volleyball?"  
  


"Yes, with Kindaichi and Kunimi but Kunimi fell asleep in the middle of the game and Kindaichi took him to his cabin."  
  


Osamu smiles at the image.  
  


Before Hermes' son can say anything, he sees Hinata speeding across the field from the forge to the strawberry fields. Apollo's son greets them with a hand but doesn't stop. Seeing him, Osamu remembers his brother's depressive episode the day before and makes a face. He knew that Hinata, at least in his opinion, also liked his brother. However, he was no longer sure of anything. But now he had a golden opportunity, Hinata's best friend was sitting next to him and he could have valuable information that could save his brother. Osamu hoped Kageyama wasn't as dense as he thought, or it would be very difficult and strange. _Damn Atsumu_. He'd better buy him a nice present on his next birthday.

  
"Did you hear the rumors?" Osamu asks as naturally as he can. He continues when Kageyama shakes his head. “They say that Hinata will declare herself to someone this Friday. Don't you know who it could be? "

  
"He didn't tell me about it," says Kageyama making his _thinking face_.

  
Osamu curses under his breath.  
  


"But, if Hinata does come out to someone, I'd bet it would be your brother."  
  


Osamu turns to Kageyama and doesn't see a hint of sarcasm or mockery. Osamu smiles.  
  


"It's true, those two are crazy about each other, but neither says or does anything about it." Osamu scoffs. "It is very embarrassing to watch."

  
"True?" Kageyama asks, relieved that someone also saw how embarrassing and frustrating it was to see them.

  
“On Hinata's birthday, Atsumu gave him an arrow made of gold, however, he was too cowardly to give it to him, even though they spend all their time together. In the end, Sakusa, who had taken the gold from underground, gave it to him. Hinata hugged him. Atsumu felt sorry for himself all afternoon. But, Hinata went to the cabin at the end of the day, because Sakusa had told him that it was Tsumu’s idea in the first place, to thank him. I didn't want to listen, but I was about to go into the cabin after brushing my teeth when Atsumu wished him a happy birthday and Hinata said _You too_ and then gave him a quick hug and started running. I had to force my idiot brother in as he froze outside the cabin. "

  
Kageyama lets out a snort that Osamu qualifies as a laugh.  
  


"That's nothing. One day we were at the shooting range and Hinata started speaking in verse. "  
  


"I don't believe you ..." Osamu says imagining the scene.  
  


"Yes. It was quite funny, but also embarrassing. "  
  


"They are pathetic idiots," Osamu says fondly.  
  


"Yes, they are."  
  


The silence stretches between them, but it is not uncomfortable. Now Osamu knows that his idiotic brother's feelings are reciprocated, and he has a chance. he also feels better after seeing someone else suffer with him.

  
"Here," Osamu says after a few minutes, handing a plate to Kageyama.

  
Ares's son receives the curry rice dish with sparkling eyes.  
  


"Is this curry?"  
  


“Yes… I am preparing various dishes from different countries, you know, it isn’t known what kind of test the chef will give me. You do not like it? Because if you don't like it, I can- "

  
"Is not that." Kageyama interrupts. "I love curry- Thank you."

  
Kageyama smiles and Osamu feels that he has achieved something great. Osamu didn't know that Kageyama's favorite dish was curry. Of course not. Osamu also smiles and moves the contents of the pots on the stove.  
\---

Friday night arrives without complications. Everyone is lined up and ready with their armor, weapons, and flags, ready for the game. Osamu is excited. That might be one of the last times he would play capture the flag. While he could visit the camp, it wouldn't be the same anymore. Atsumu fidgets beside him. Osamu nudges him to stop moving, but Atsumu doesn't stop. He knows why his brother is nervous. It must be because of Hinata's confession rumor that haunts the camp. Osamu told his twin what he had discussed with Kageyama, but even so, his brother's nerves had not dissipated.

  
“Heroes,” Chiron calls, his snow-white tail flapping gently, “you know the rules. No curses or mutilations. Beware of the beasts of the forest. Have fun!"  
  


The red team goes to their posts after each is assigned missions. Osamu goes to protect in the limits of the territory of the red team and the blue team. Atsumu is a little further behind. Osamu puts on his helmet, readies his shield and sword, and hopes everything goes well. Osamu prays for his brother's victory, both in the game and for his entire life.

* * *

  
Even before a rainbow knocked him down, Atsumu was having a terrible day. Day no, a week. Atsumu was having a crisis and couldn't enjoy the way he wanted the capture-the-flag game to be reinstated.

  
Atsumu was in position, waiting hidden among the trees to stop some half-blood who had sneaked through his defense. Atsumu plays with the handle of his sword and waits patiently. While that warrior arrives, or not, his head fills with thoughts of a boy with orange hair and a kind smile.

  
Since the summer had started, he had spent more time with Hinata. Atsumu believed it to be a natural thing after saving, along with Bokuto, Sakusa, the Camp last summer. Before that mission, he had spoken with Hinata, even practiced with him, seeing him as a great rival and ally, but he hadn’t taken the time to know him. However, that summer something changed in their relationship and Atsumu didn’t want to accept what it probably was. His new friends had been a balm after feeling the abandonment of Osamu when he announced that the way of the hero was not for him. Atsumu was grateful to have such kind (Sakusa was questionable) people by his side. Kita and Aran had congratulated him on having matured and being a great hero. However, even though his life looked better than ever, he felt something was missing. It wasn't Hinata's hand on his, of course not, nor was it his love and affection. Osamu had told him that Apollo's son corresponded to his feelings, although Atsumu had no feelings, of course not. Atsumu had only replied that his friendship with Hinata was simply platonic. So, what if Atsumu practiced with him until the sky turned purple? So, what if he thought of jokes at night to tell Hinata and make him laugh? So, what if Atsumu had been jealous of Noya because am Apollo´s son proposed to him with chocolates and a sunset serenade? That didn't mean he was in love with Hinata. Of course not. Only he felt a thousand-headed Hydra twist inside him when he heard Sunarin as he had heard that Hinata would declare herself to someone.

  
Atsumu couldn't love without someone getting hurt. That he had checked before. However, he also did not want to miss the opportunity to beat his twin in his bid to see who was happier. He was also not a coward who gave up when things got a little rough. No. Atsumu would talk to Hinata, maybe…

Before Atsumu can reflect more on his life, a blur passes by his side. It takes Atsumu a second to run after the figure. Atsumu propels himself with a rock that is by the river and ends up knocking the figure down. Atsumu turns the camper over and rests his leg on his chest. Atsumu runs into Hinata Shouyou head-on.

  
"Shouyou ?!" exclaims Atsumu, surprised to find Apollo's son.

  
"Atsumu!" Hinata greets, trying to shake Atsumu's knee off his chest.

  
Atsumu puts more pressure on the knee. That scene reminds him of a lot of the first time she met him. However, back then it was Hinata who subdued him as he challenged him with bright eyes that said, “Look at me! I'll be a hero too!”

  
Atsumu hears a noise to his left and is distracted for a moment. One second is all it takes for Hinata to reverse positions. Now it is Atsumu who is being subdued. Hinata laughs and Atsumu laughs too.

  
"Ready to lose, Tsumu?" Hinata asks playfully.  
  


"You have not defeated me yet." Atsumu tries to get rid of Shouyou but cannot, although Apollo's son seems small, he is not weak at all. "For sure my team must be winning right now."

  
Hinata smiles and Atsumu pushes again, now with more force and changes positions again.  
  


"You are very skilled, Tsumu." Hinata says writhing into place, trying to find a weakness in the older man's posture to knock him down. Atsumu instead looks into Hinata's eyes and loses himself in them.

  
"Atsumu?" Hinata whispers against his lips. Atsumu hadn't realized how close he was until he felt Hinata's breath on his lips.  
  


Atsumu could lower his head a little and kiss him. Hinata could tilt his head up a bit and close the gap between them. However, nothing this happens. Atsumu gets up slowly, however, Hinata doesn't attack, he just stays in position.

  
"I can't love anyone without someone getting hurt," says Atsumu and asks the gods that his voice doesn't sound as broken as his heart feels.

  
Hinata is about to say something when a rainbow beam knocks Atsumu down and ties his hands and feet.  
  


"Come on Hinata!" says Yachi, who had materialized the rainbow rays to make a rope.  
  


Hinata gets up and runs after Yachi. If Hinata looks back, Atsumu doesn't notice.  
\---  
In the end, it's not Hinata or Yachi who gets the red flag, but Bokuto. The son of Zeus managed to sneak in by being discreet and using his powers minimally, which he didn’t like at all, but he still did it since he was told that he would look like a ninja.

Athena's team celebrates and Tsukishima rubs Kageyama's face with the red flag in his possession. Everyone heads to the amphitheater to be able to sing at the Campfire and eat smores, except those who got too dirty with mud or some smelly trap that Noya has set in the field. Atsumu pretends he has something to do in his cabin and excuses himself.

Atsumu is lying on his mattress, playing his necklace with four pearls, when he remembers his brother's warning. He would never let him live if he doesn't stop being a coward and gets his ass out of bed. Atsumu curses his younger brother as he walks to the Amphitheater.

  
Atsumu arrives at the amphitheater and locates his brothers in the crowd. Atsumu comes to Noya and Osamu and takes the s'more he is holding from his twin.

  
"Idiot," Osamu says as he takes another cookie to make more smores.  
  


Atsumu takes a bite of the s'more and moves his leg in time with the song Himekawa is playing on his guitar. Atsumu's gaze drifts to the left of the musician, in turn, to look at Hinata. Apollo's son's mouth is jammed with marshmallows and Bokuto's with chocolate. Hinata's cheeks tenderly puff out from all the candy he put inside his mouth. Atsumu smiles at the image. Semi takes his brother's place and plays a more upbeat song. In all that time, Atsumu keeps eating s'more that he steals from Osamu while looking at Hinata. Near the end of the song, Hinata's gaze finds him too. Atsumu looks away, embarrassed, but when he looks back Hinata looks at him with tenderness and happiness. The son of Apollo looks beautiful under the starry sky and the flames dancing on his face. Atsumu blushes and the camp flames fan out pink. Tsumu can blame the romantic song Semi is playing.

  
"I will go to the bathroom," Atsumu says to no one after the song ends.  
  


Atsumu shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans to prevent others from seeing his trembling. What you are about to do may take you to the Elysium Fields or Tartarus (not literally). Osamu raises an eyebrow and Atsumu makes the mistake of making eye contact with his twin, who uses the magic of the twin bond, and smiles at him, knowing what he's about to do.

  
"Good luck," says Osamu.  
  


Atsumu walks around the fire, which now goes from orange to green as the song is sadder, while he prays to the gods that Hinata agrees to speak to him.

  
"Shouyou" Atsumu says to the redhead when he arrives in front of him.

  
"Hello, Atsumu!" Says Hinata.

Bokuto makes an unintelligible sound that also sounds like a greeting as he continues to jam on chocolate and marshmallows.

  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Atsumu asks with a smile, pretending that an ugly croak didn't come out of his throat and pretending that he's not dying of shame inside.

  
Atsumu is about to jump into the fire after such a pathetic performance until Hinata exclaims:  
  


"Course!" Hinata jumps up.

  
Bokuto's cookie-choked voice says something Atsumu doesn't understand, but Hinata blushes. Before Bokuto can say anything else, Konoha from Athena's cabin arrives.

  
"Have you eaten all those chocolates!?" Konoha exclaims angrily.

  
The ends of Bokuto's hair are raised, along with his eyebrows, as a sign that he is surprised.  
  


"Oops," Hinata says taking Atsumu's wrist with his right hand. "We better run."  
  


The boys begin to run out of the amphitheater under the watchful eye of all the campers heading for the Half-blood Hill. Hinata lets go of Atsumu's wrist momentarily as the older one had tripped over a rock, however, Hinata took his hand again, intertwining their fingers. Apollo's son's hands were warm and soft despite the calluses and scars Atsumu knew adorned Hinata's skin. Atsumu is behind Hinata, so she can see the locks of reddish hair moving smoothly with the wind and the moon and stars reflecting their light on his face when he turns to see him and smiles.

  
Hinata stopped walking when they reached the top of the hill where the protective pine was.

Atsumu regrets the loss of heat from Hinata's hand when the younger released his to prop himself upon his knees and catch his breath. Atsumu mimics Hinata's position to calm his heartbeat and regulate his breathing. The golden fleece they got last summer to heal the pine, and the camp glows. Some rumors claim that Chiron is looking for a protector for the fleece.

  
"What did you want to talk about, Atsumu?" Hinata asks after a few silent moments where they could only hear each other's heavy breathing and the soft melody of songs coming from the amphitheater.

  
Atsumu freezes in place and fights for the words to come out of his mouth, yet nothing comes out. Hinata remains in place, staring at him, waiting for what Atsumu has to say.

  
"I wanted to" Hinata's gaze burned deep. "Talk about _hm_ " Atsumu's gaze drifts down into the camp so as not to see those brown eyes that weaken his knees every second "volleyball ..." The last part comes out more like a question than a statement and Atsumu hits himself mentally.

  
Atsumu watches Hinata's face drop.  
  


"Ah, sure ..." he says, but it sounds sad in Atsumu's ears.  
  


A voice much like the Osamu says _Coward!_ in the back of his mind.

  
Before Atsumu can dig his grave further, an explosion knocks him out of his thoughts. They are fireworks. Hinata's face lights up again.

  
"Look, Tsumu!" exclaims the son of Apollo looking up at the sky where sparks of all colors make beautiful shapes, such as flowers, moving animals, and even some scenes of battles of ancient heroes.  
  


Atsumu also looks at the sky in amazement. Even though the view is beautiful, he thinks, it is not as beautiful as Shouyo. Atsumu wonders how it would feel again to entwine his hand with the boy next to him. Although he was able to enjoy the sensation minutes before, Atsumu already missed him. He couldn't help being greedy. His doubts are resolved when Hinata's pinky gently brushes his hand and then entwines it with his. Now both are holding the pinkies. Even though Atsumu is scared to break the moment, he turns to see Hinata, who is not looking at him but the sky but has pink powder on his cheeks. Atsumu looks at the fireworks reflected in Hinata's eyes and thinks how much she loves him.

  
Just a moment. Atsumu loves Hinata. Atsumu is an idiot. He loved Hi-Shouyo and hadn't realized it until that moment. The motives that had led him to act had been selfish and low since he thought they would snatch Hinata from his side. Yet now he could see his stupidity.

"Shouyou" called Atsumu pulling Hinata by the hand to face each other. "The topic I wanted to talk about is not volleyball," Atsumu says with adrenaline rushing through his veins. Hinata looks at him with raised eyebrows. "The truth is that I am deeply and truly in love with you and I cannot bear the very idea that you were to declare someone else and leave my side forever."

  
Hinata's mouth opens slightly. Atsumu takes Hinata's other hand and brings it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on his knuckles.  
“Just tell me if my feelings disgust you and I will never bother you again. But please don't hate me. I can bear your rejection and even your indifference, but not your hatred. " Atsumu says encapsulating Hinata's hands in his.  
  


Atsumu looks hopefully at Hinata who continues with his lips parted in surprise and his eyes wide. The silence stretches between them. Atsumu's heart is pounding in his chest, he can bet even Hinata hears him. Atsumu is about to run out of there and enter the forges of the Cyclops to never leave again when he feels Hinata loosen from his grip and take the fabric of his orange shirt between his fists. Atsumu thinks that Hinata is about to hit him for the wild look she puts on, however, a fist is not what smashes in his face, but lips.

  
Hinata's lips are soft on his, quite the opposite of the way she's kissing him. Hinata is all strength and passion, but then is also delicate and tenderness. Before Atsumu processes that he is kissing Hinata Shouyou, the kiss ends. Hinata walks away and Atsumu can appreciate his red face and bright eyes.  
  


Atsumu doesn't move, he just stands in place, trying to process what just happened. Did Hinata want him back? Was that a compassionate kiss? Would Atsumu look like an idiot at that time? Atsumu only finds the answer to the last question.

  
"Atsumu, you idiot," Hinata says, but it sounds sweet and full of love. "If you had waited a little longer, I would have confessed to you myself ..."  
  


 _What?!_ Hinata laughs and Atsumu doesn't think she's heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

  
"But if you had waited, you would not be the boy I fell in love with." Hinata had said that she was in love with him… Hinata had said that she was in love with him!!!

  
Atsumu feels his body become weightless and feels like he would float out at any moment if Hinata hadn't taken his hands. Now he is the one who delicately kisses his knuckles without taking his gaze off Atsumu for a single moment.

  
"So," Atsumu says in a moment of clarity in his shock "Do you love me?"

  
Hinata smiles and Atsumu thinks he will go blind after seeing so many dazzling smiles.

  
"Yes."  
  


Atsumu takes a step forward and takes Hinata's chin in his hands. Atsumu looks at the face of the person he adores so much and tucks behind his ear a rebellious lock that flutters on his cheek. Atsumu tilts Hinata's head and kisses his forehead. Atsumu tilts Hinata's head again and now kisses the tip of his nose, Hinata laughs at the touch. Atsumu turns Hinata's head and kisses his left cheek and then his right one. Atsumu stops before touching Hinata's lips, just blowing his warm breath on them, waiting for a confirmation. Hinata cuts the space between them by pressing his lips against Atsumu's. The kiss begins softly, however, after Atsumu licks his lips and Hinata opens his mouth, giving Atsumu access, the kiss becomes more passionate. There is saliva, teeth, and tongue everywhere. Atsumu believes that he would not be able to separate himself from Hinata even if Hinata wasn't pinning him with his arms around his neck.

  
Atsumu doesn’t know how much time passes, or what is happening around him, he only knows that he wants to die kissing Hinata Shouyou. No, he wants to live by kissing him. Atsumu wonders if this is what it feels like to receive Achilles' curse at the Styx river. Atsumu felt invincible, he could face any monster or titan that they put in front of him.

  
Hinata breaks up first. He rests his forehead on Atsumu's as he catches his breath. Atsumu hears his heart pounding. The fireworks ceased long ago, but Atsumu still feels them exploding inside him.

  
"Why are you laughing?" Hinata asks with a pout, puffing out his rosy cheeks.  
  


"It's just that I'm very happy ..." says Atsumu and it takes all his willpower not to cry.  
  


Hinata walks over again and kisses him. It is no longer desperate, but softer and more tender.  
  


"Shouyou!" exclaims Atsumu when they separate "you are shining!"  
  


Atsumu walks over to Hinata and holds him in his arms, sinking his nose into Hinata´s orange curls. It's very warm. It smells like the sun, spring, and happiness. Hinata leans on Atsumu's chest and listens to the soft flapping of the hummingbird on his rib cage.

"Whatever the destiny is, " Hinata begins "I'll face it with you."

Atsumu smiles gratefully. Hinata had surely deciphered the words he had said to him a few hours earlier. Atsumu is very lucky. He no longer only has his brother and few friends by his side, but also Shouyou. Hinata pulls away, in his normal form, no longer glowing, and starts walking down the hill.

  
Atsumu would do everything to be able to be with Shouyou. It doesn't matter a silly prophecy, or what the gods decide. He would be with Shoyou until the end of his days and would brag to Osamu that he was the happiest twin. He would cross the Underworld, even go to Tartar for Shouyou, for Osamu, his brothers, and friends from the camp. He would be happy despite everything.

  
"You come?" Hinata asks extending his hand.  
  


Atsumu takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this fic had some sense. I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was not what you expected. I will edit this after the exchange finish so I could make it better. Thank you! x)


End file.
